¿¡Porqué carajos no se callan todos?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Stan descubre que puede leer mentes. Pero, cuando Kenny y Kyle se enteran, deciden cada uno aprovecharse de su poder. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy. Idea original de DarkLady Iria. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic va dedicado a Damnose.

En este fanfic, los chicos tienen entre 12 y 13 años.

Este fanfic lo ideó mi hermana** DarkLady_Iria**, más desechó la idea junto con otras. Así que me las dio y yo les estoy dando forma, de igual manera, le estoy dando crédito por que a ella se le ocurrió primero.

Algo que me ayudó fue uno de los capítulos de_ "Los Padrinos Mágicos", _sí el capítulo donde _Timmy_ puede leer mentes.

Las opiniones de los personajes no reflejan el de la autora, les aviso de con tiempo.

Yo tuve una maestra así cuando ví Psicología Sexual, sólo que nada más éramos 7 alumnos y se portaba buena onda con nosotros.

Bueno, disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

¿¡Por qué carajos no se callan todos!

Capítulo 1: La extraña comida de papá.

- ¡Stan! ¡Está lista la cena!- Le gritó su papá.

- ¡Voy!- Contestó el pelinegro de 12 años desde su habitación.

Como Sharon y Shelley salieran el fin de semana dejándolos a los dos solos, Randy aprovechó para preparar algo especial para él y su hijo...

- ¿Qué carajos es esto?- Preguntó asustado al ver su plato cuando se sentó a la mesa.

- Es la _"Receta Secreta de los Marsh's"- _Se refirió al caldo espeso ennegrecido con sabrá el Señor qué otras cosas contenía.- Y sólo hasta que aprendas a cocinar por tu propia cuenta te diré cuáles ingredientes lleva y cómo se prepara.-

- Ehm, ¿podría cenar otra cosa? No me gusta cómo se ve.-

- ¡Ah, no, jovencito!- Randy se molestó.- ¡No me pasé toda la tarde preparando la _"Receta Secreta"_ para que no la probaras! ¡Estás en crecimiento y necesitas comer apropiadamente!-

- ¡Pero, papá!-

- ¡Nada de peros, Stan! ¡Te lo vas a comer y no se diga más!-

- Bueno.-

De mala gana se comió dos platos rebosantes de la extraña comida. Y como no le cayera bien, toda la noche se la pasó en el baño. A la mañana siguiente en la parada del autobús escolar...

- ¡Hola, Stan!- El pelirrojo se acercó a su mejor amigo.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Hola, Kyle.- Se tocaba el estómago y esbozó una dolorosa sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal?-

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.- Estás muy pálido.-

- Mi papá cocinó alguna mierda anoche y me obligó a comerla.- Soltó un suspiro.- Casi no dormí porqué estuve toda la maldita noche en el baño sin poder cagar. Por suerte, mi mamá regresa hoy.-

- ¡Cielos, Stan!- Le comienza a masajear la espalda en círculos.- Lo mejor sería que fueras al doctor.-

- No, creo que luego se me pasará.- Le respondió sonriéndole.

- ¡Quítense, par de maricas!- Cartman llegó empujándolos.- ¡Estorban!-

Poco antes de llegar a donde estaban ellos, observó la escena sin saber de qué estaban hablando, por lo que pensó en mil cosas, menos en la qué realmente estaba pasando...

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- Le gritó molesto el judío.- ¡No tienes porqué empujarnos ni gritarnos como si todo fuera tuyo!-

- ¡Yo les hablo como se me pega mi jodida gana, judío estúpido!- Le respondió enojado y a gritos.- ¡Y si no les gusta, pueden ir y rentar un jodido cuarto de hotel para que se besen y se abracen, par de putos!-

- ¡No nos llames así, maldito gordo de mierda, hijo de puta!- El rostro de Kyle estaba totalmente enrojecido.

Kenny llegó a unos instantes de que empezaran a pelear, al observar que Stan no hacía nada por separarlos se dio cuenta de que discutían por alguna trivialidad, así que no le dio importancia y se acercó al pelinegro...

- Hey, Stan.- Lo miró con detenimiento.- ¿Estás bien? Luces como mierda.-

- Hey, Kenny. Nah, sólo me duele un poco el estómago. Una mierda que hizo mi papá.-

- Ah.- Se acomodó a un lado.- Si te pones peor, vas a la enfermería, ¿ok?-

- Ok.- Tras una pausa en silencio, agrega.- ¿Hasta cuándo carajos dejarán de estarse echando mierda?-

- Hasta el día que se acuesten juntos.- Comentó haciendo un gesto muy sugestivo de hacer un círculo con una mano y atravesarlo con un dedo.

- ¡Cállate, Kenny!- Le gritaron los dos dejando de pelearse.

Se separaron, Kyle se juntó de nueva cuenta con los otros dos, dejando a Cartman solo y algo retirado de ellos. Stan volteó a ver a su "amigo" gordito de reojo y desvió la mirada al encontrarse con la suya...

_"Maldito marica."_

- ¿Dijeron algo, chicos?- Les preguntó con ansiedad, tras voltearse a ver a todas partes.

- No, yo no dije nada, Stan.-

- Yo tampoco.-

- ¿Cartman?-

- ¿Qué carajos quieres?- Les preguntó molesto.

- No, nada.- Volvió la vista a la calle.- Tal vez estoy alucinando.-

Posiblemente lo estaba imaginando, ya que se heló al oír esas palabras justo como si se las musitaran directo al oído. Llegó el autobús y lo abordaron...

- Hola, Stan.-

El chico alzó la vista para ver a su novia, que iba sentada con una de sus amigas...

- Hola, Wendy.- Le sonrió débilmente.- ¿Qué tal?-

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? Te ves muy pálido.- Le preguntó tras verlo un momento.

- Sólo me cayó mal la cena de anoche. Pero no creo que sea algo grave.-

- Ah, si quieres me siento contigo.- Le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

- No, así está bien. Además, Kyle me está esperando.-

- Ah, de acuerdo.- Y volvió la vista hacia el frente.

El pelinegro iba a avanzar, si no fuera porque una voz, diferente a al que oyera momentos atrás, resonara cerca de sus oídos...

_"Jodido puto."_

- Wendy, ¿dijiste algo?-

- No, ¿porqué?-

- no, por nada.- Y se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo.

Decidió no pensar más en eso, el estómago le dolía y posiblemente le estaba haciendo más daño del que creía. Así que fue a la enfermería sólo para que le dieran un antiácido...

- ¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería, Stan?- Le preguntó preocupado su mejor amigo mientras sacaba algunos cuadernos de su casillero.

- Sí, y sólo me dieron un puto antiácido.- Soltó un suspiro.- Y me lo tuve qué tomar, no tenía de otra.-

- Ánimo, Stan.- Kyle le sonrió mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro.- Ya se te pasará, te pondrás bien.- De pronto sintió que los empujaban.- ¡Cartman! ¿Qué carajos haces?-

- Este es mi casillero.- Le dio un manotazo haciendo resonar el frío metal.- Así que quítate, judío marica.-

- ¡No me llames así, culón!- Le gritó enojado y le dio un empujón.- ¡No tienes porqué empujarnos así a Stan ni a mí! ¡Además, Stan está enfermo!-

- ¡Pues no debió salir de la jodida cama su se siente mal!- Le respondió.- ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que venir a ver que nadie le robara su novio marica!-

El pelinegro sólo se les quedaba viendo sin saber qué hacer para detenerlos. De un tiempo atrás, el castaño los trataba más mal que de costumbre, especialmente al judío; sin embargo, pensaba que era porqué lo odiaba cada día más, al grado de qué sólo con verlo se irritaba...

- ¿Otra vez están ladrando?- Se acercó a los tres.- Mejor dense un beso francés, así se ahorran tanta mierda.-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kenny!- Le gritaron los dos dejando de discutir.

- ¿Qué? Siempre funciona cuando están jodiendo con lo mismo.-

- Cállate, Kenny.- El pelirrojo soltó un resoplido.- Vámonos, Stan.-

Una hora después Stan, Kyle, Kenny, entre otros estaban en la clase de historia. Sólo que el director se presentó para darles una noticia...

- Buenos días, alumnos.- Saludó atento.- Debido a que el Sr. Lewis se encuentra incapacitado por cuestiones de salud, tendrán una nueva maestra, la Srta. Helen Helmont.- Hace una seña viendo hacia la puerta.- Pase, por favor.-

Apareció la mujer, era una rubia joven, de ojos azules intensos, bronceado falso, vestía pantalón de salir color gris, blusa blanca de botones, saco gris y zapatos de piel de cocodrilo. Llevaba un bolso también de piel de cocodrilo y un portafolio de cuero negro...

- Ella es la Srta. Helen Helmut...-

- Disculpe, pero YO creo que soy perfectamente capaz y competitiva como para presentarme por MI propia cuenta.- Se pone la mano al pecho mientras realza las últimas palabras tras una pausa con un marcado desprecio.- Al grupo.-

Quién no se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, ignoraba la terrible realidad que se avecinaba; esa maestra que no se declaró oficialmente feminista, les iba a hacer la vida de cuadritos, especialmente a los chicos...

- ¡Oh, sí! Usted disculpe, con su permiso.- Y se retiró dejándolos a su suerte y qué lidiaran con ella a su manera, ya que eso no sería problema de él.

Una vez que el director se fuera, la Srta. Helen dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio, caminó de un lado a otro, se apoyó contra el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos...

- Para empezar, no quiero interrupciones en mi clase; no quiero nada de celulares, videojuegos, radios, disc-man ni mp3. Sólo hablarán cuando YO lo diga y ordene, lo mismo para pedir permiso. La puerta se cerrará cuando YO entre al salón de clases, por lo que no irán al baño en MI hora, ni nada de recaditos. Buscarán y me traerán específicamente lo que YO ordene, ¿entendieron?-

- Sí.- Respondieron de mala gana los alumnos.

- Bien, por lo pronto, quiero que me traigan un ensayo para mañana, que trate...-

- Pero maestra.- La interrumpió Clyde.- No nos toca clase con usted mañana.-

- ¿Acaso le dije que hablara, jovencito?- Le preguntó molesta y clavándole la mirada.

- No.- Le contestó nervioso.

- Entonces, no me interrumpa y guarde silencio.- Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro y se detiene frente al pizarrón.- Como les decía ANTES de la inoportuna y grosera interrupción de su compañero, quiero que me traigan un ensayo acerca de las mujeres importantes en la mitología griega, para la próxima clase. ¿De acuerdo?-

- Sí.- Contestó el grupo.

- Quiero que me traigan también la biografía de al menos cinco mujeres; por ejemplo, Helena, que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.-

- Disculpe, maestra.- Kyle se puso de pie.- Pero Helena fue quién causara la guerra y la caída de Troya, además de serle infiel a su esposo. Todo a causa de la disputa de tres diosas por la manzana de la Discordia, que era de oro y tenía grabado "Para la más bella."-

- Dígame, jovencito.- Se acercó a él con prepotencia.- ¿Le pedí acaso que me contara la historia de Helena?-

- Bueno, no.-

- ¡Entonces siéntese y no hable hasta que yo se lo diga, o le daré una detención para la próxima vez! ¡Lo mismo va para todos los demás! ¿Entendieron?-

- Sí, Srta. Helen.-

_"¡Salve Hitler!"_

- ¡Kenny, no digas eso!- Stan gritó al oír a su rubio amigo decir esas palabras, tan claras como si lo hubiera tenido de frente, aunque no abrió la boca.

El chico pobre frunció el ceño por lo dicho por el pelinegro, más no era el único...

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- La maestra Helen se le acercó a Stan, deseosa de saber de qué hablaba y a qué se refería.

- No, disculpe, no fue mi intención.- El muchacho se sentía mal, especialmente por el regaño que recibiría.- Es que estoy enfermo del estómago.-

- Entonces no hubiera venido a la escuela.- Le dio un manotazo en la boca del estómago, provocando que se encorvara.- Así no estaría interrumpiendo MI clase. ¿Entendió?-

- Sí... Srta... Helen.- Se sentó con mucha dificultad.

Momentos después a la hora del almuerzo, los chicos estaban sentados comiendo, pero la mayoría estaban visiblemente molestos...

- Esa puta se pasa.- Kenny masticaba la comida que Stan le había dado de manera apresurada.- ¡Mira qué encargarme tres ensayos de quién sabe qué carajos qué para la próxima clase!-

- Tranquilo, Kenny. Ella sólo hace su trabajo.- El judío trató de calmarlo.

- ¿Trabajo? ¡Es una puta negrera de mierda, Kyle! Culón, tienes una jodida suerte de que "Helena de Troya" no te dé clases. Sólo le falta el látigo y un jodido trono para que le estén abanicando aire a esa ramera.-

- A mí me regañó sólo porqué le dije que mañana no teníamos clase con ella.- Clyde estaba deprimido.

- ¿Y porqué "Helena de Troya", chicos?- Preguntó Butters ya que él tampoco llevaba esa clase.

- Porqué sólo está causando la guerra.- Mientras Cartman se reía a carcajadas, Kenny aprovecha para quitarle las papas fritas.- ¡Esa puta!-

- ¡Carajo, Kenny! ¡Esas son mis papas fritas!- Le reclama y el otro le enseña el dedo de enmedio.- ¡Cómprate las tuyas, pendejo!-

- ¡Oh, vamos, Kenny! A lo mejor venía de mal humor.-

- ¿Mal humor? ¡Mi culo, Kyle!- El rubio dio un puñetazo a la mesa.- No creo que alguien qué diga "Si Dios fuera mujer, Yo sería esa mujer" venga de mal humor.-

- Whoa, momento.- Cartman agitó la mano un poco.- ¿Es feminista?-

- Como no tienes la puta idea.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Wendy durante toda la clase le celebraba cada pendejada qué decía.-

- No me extraña que esas putas se llevaran bien.- Cartman seguía sonriendo.- Las dos deben estar cortadas por las mismas putas tijeras.-

- No hablen mal de Wendy.- Pero cómo Stan estaba muy débil, ni caso le hicieron.- Voy al baño.-

- Si quieres, te acompaño Stan.- Se ofreció el pelirrojo al ver que se ponía de pie.

- "¡Oh, sí, Stan! ¡Y de paso te chupo las bolas!"-

- ¡Cállate, maldito gordo de mierda!- Lo tomó de la ropa y lo acercó a él.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la maldita verdad, rata judía marica!- Le contestó enojado.

- ¡Oh! Ya se habían tardado.- Kenny se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Lo van a hacer aquí mismo? Digo, para comerme sus almuerzos.-

- ¡Vete al carajo, Kenny!- Los dos se sentaron dándole fin al pleito.

Stan ya se había ido, realmente no creía que necesitara que alguien lo acompañara, pero más que nada, fue porqué volvió a oír la voz que escuchara en la parada de autobús, pero con un tono diferente...

_"¡Qué hermosos ojos tiene!"_

No sabía quién lo había dicho y eso lo ponía nervioso, ¿cómo podía él oír algo que los demás no? Posiblemente, estaba muy enfermo. Y probablemente, el manotazo que le dio la maestra lo puso peor...

- ¡Carajo, cómo duele, mierda!- Se quejó al darse cuenta de qué estaba estreñido.- Mejor no hubiera venido a la escuela.-

Salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar, otro chico iba pasando y se detuvo en seco cuando pasó a un lado de él...

_"Este pendejo tiene pegado papel de baño en los zapatos."_

Miró sus zapatos y efectivamente ahí estaba el pedazo de papel, volteó a ver a todas partes, más estaba solo. Así que se regresó al baño y se quitó esa cosa...

- ¡Mierda!- Tal vez lo mejor era no haber salido de la cama.

Se regresó lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, estaba asustado y no se explicaba nada de que pasaba. Como pudo, hizo la tarea aunque le tomó todo el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche...

- Stan, casi no comiste nada.- Sharon le tocó la frente a su hijo.- ¿Estás bien?-

- Me siento un poco mal del estómago, mamá.- Le respondió.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor?- Le preguntó preocupada.

- No, tal vez sólo necesito dormir un poco. Buenas noches.- Y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Mañana sería diferente, así que se durmió de inmediato, esperanzado de que todo volviera a la normalidad...

_"Espero que Stan haya dormido bien toda la noche y esté mejor."_

- ¿Mmm? Sí, mamá.- Se frotó los ojos mientras la luz del sol entraba por su ventana.- Estoy...-

No pudo terminar por el pánico. No había nadie en su habitación...

* * *

**_Por cierto, nada más falta un capítulo para terminar la 2° Ronda SP de 14 capítulos._**


End file.
